Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 15
Appearing in "The Heaven's Wrath Against the Darkness" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar * Weldrok (William Davies) Supporting Characters: * Maltresia * Madrasa * Leech * Felhir * Clown * Chloe Decker * Mazikeen Antagonists: * Zuriel * Angels * God's * Sentinels Other Characters: * Amenadiel * Ella Lopez * Linda Martin * Trixie Espinoza * Dan Espinoza * Lillith * Beezlebub Locations: * United States of America * Los Angeles * Chloe's apartment * Lux * Hell * Heaven * Creation Synopsis of "The Heaven's Wrath Against the Darkness" In Heaven, a massive army of golden an white armored soldiers march out of a massive structure and into a massive cloud, as they vanish. Above them sit Zuriel, along with his brothers and sisters who question what he's doing- as he explains, that this army is to help clean creation clean. He explains, that he has sent agents across all of creation, to every outerverse, every universe, every dimension, and every world to clean up the mess, but this is only stage 1, as he explains that the real threat are the many Hell's so with this army he'll destroy it, and every scum-sucking demon. The angels patronize him, saying Hell is a part of creation, which he yell out that it is a mistake- saying that he's first going to deal with the realized council- and will personally dispose of the mutt Weldrok. The angels turn to each-other in worry- but, Zuriel turns back saying this is all in the greater good, as it is to protect them and the mortals, but, he admits Weldrok isn't the main concern- as the greatest threat is Lucifer, and he slowly smiles as he explains his plan. In the corner of a page, a shadow flies away down into Los Angeles, as it heads straight for Los Angeles. In Chloe's apartment Trixie is talking to Weldrok, about Lucifer, who soon enters the room- asking what he missed, but after saying where the detective is, before she enters the room coming of a call. She runs over to Trixie, as she says a new team of policeman has come in and their giving every officer a month payed vacation. before either can question, Chloe takes Trixie out saying, they've already payed for the vacation in Hawaii (all expensive's payed), as they rush out of the house with bags packed. Weldrok turns to Lucifer saying something is off, as the ground begins to shake. Behind them, a man appears who Weldrok recognizes as one of the lesser demons in Hell, Lucifer yells at him for leaving Hell- until he explains something is wrong. Creation is shifting, a Hell's are being destroyed, and the real one is being attacked by angels- but also, gods and other powerful beings in each outerverse are being replaced, along with any entity that even shows evil. Lucifer asks for proof, then Weldrok's shadow returns to him, explaining that it's Zuriel, that is causing this- as he is planning to use an army of angles to destroy all Hell's, demons and dark beings from creation as a way of purifying creation. The two look to each-other, as Weldrok suggests they head down to the Hell's to see the damage, which causes Lucifer's dis-mane, causing Weldrok to yell at him, until he complies, as they teleport into the various Hell's. Lucifer and Weldrok finally teleport into their original Hell, seeing that it's suffered the enormous damage that the other Hell's have suffered from the angelic army- Weldrok warns Lucifer that if they don't stop Zuriel things will only get worse, causing the two to argue, as Lucifer says that he doesn't have the authority to destroy Hell. As the two are talking, they are met up by some of the Lords of Hell, Lillith and Beezlebub, who start complaining to Lucifer, about Zuriel attacking and destroying a major parts of Hell (before soon joined by other demon lords, from other Hell's)- which Lucifer is trying to calm own. Weldrok soon notices his shadow has returned again, while Lucifer explains that if Zuriel even wanted too, he can't destroy hell or all evil, but is soon interrupted by Weldrock's shadow, as it explains Zuriel wishes to become 'The Voice'. Confused by this (even by Lucifer), Weldrok steps forward saying he heard about it during his time in the void, explaining that God has left many times before, and chooses his most loyalist son's to become his voice, the voice would be the conduit for God's words- who ever is the voice, what they speak and say, is considered God's voice and absolute authority. He turns to the demons, if Zuriel is made the voice, he could order a complete annihilation of Hell, without any reproduction as it would be seen as if it where order by God. The demons look to each-other in alarm as they realize the situation, and quickly turn to Lucifer expecting a reply. Lucifer turned to Weldrok, and asked about how Zuriel can become 'The Voice'. Weldrok replies, that he must have two things; one, all the angels within Heaven must accept him as 'The Voice'- and considering he was Michael's top student, he's got a pretty good chance, and all the avatars of God, across God must come together and accept that he is 'The Voice', which could take some time- until, Wedrok's shadow returns again, saying that the avatars are leaving their parts of the omniverse, and heading towards Heaven- which sets some of the demon lords into panic mode. Lucifer yells for everyone one to shut off, as he grabs Weldrok and teleport into the Lux. At the bar Lucifer calls the council members over to him, and begins to explain the situation to all of them, causing each of them to become concerned with the crisis of this situation. Maltresia steps forward, and asks why he is concerned with this, as he didn't care about Hell anymore, causing a high level of distrust towards the angel. But as a argument starts up, someone enters the room a points a gun at the group, a fire's a bullet piercing Maltresia's arm, she screams while Lucifer throws hi and her to the floor. Everyone get's down as more men enter the building- Lucifer notices their all in Police Uniforms, and they begin to order for Lucifer to hand over the demons, which Weldrok realizes they are Zuriel's angels, he, Lucifer, Madrasa, Maltresia look to each other about what to do, when they notice that both Clown and Felhir are gone, with only Leech left- but a choir of screams is heard for a second before silence, everyone stands up to find, the two demons standing on a mound of a 100 dead angel soldiers, dressed as Police. Weldrok and the group walks forward and investigates the pile. The group investigating, realize that these replaced the police in the city, but Maltresia finally sees her wound healing- showing everyone, that the weapons carried by them where obviously intended to kill. Weldrok turns to Lucifer and says this can't go on any longer, saying how they have to stop Zuriel before he becomes 'The Voice' and does God knows what to creation, the group gathers round the hell-hound, as Lucifer puts his head down before admitting he knows, as every one of them teleport themselves out of the bar, and onto the outskirts of Heaven.